


Dazed & Confused

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Mycroft, Top Greg Lestrade, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Greg ha tenido el peor día de trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo; sólo quiere llegar a casa y relajarse.Pero algo no sale como planea.





	Dazed & Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Momo pidió un fic inspirado en cierto GIF (ver final) con el siguiente PROMPT: 'Greg llega a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y se encuentra a Mycroft dándose amor en la cama'
> 
> Espero haber complacido el pedido como se debe.

Se podía decir que Greg Lestrade había tenido el peor día de su vida.

El tráfico lo había retenido por más de una hora, por lo que había llegado tarde al trabajo, lo que había acarreado además una reprimenda del jefe de tamaño ejemplar. Sumado al papeleo que le había quedado pendiente de la noche anterior, ahora llegaba una nueva pila de expedientes que debía revisar, firmar y archivar. Así pasó la mayor parte del día, rodeado de papeles e imposibilitado de almorzar. Para media tarde, cuando ya podía ver hacia el otro lado del despacho, llegó un caso urgente. Visitó la escena del crimen y de inmediato supo que no volvería temprano a casa. Les llevó horas procesar la evidencia, eso sin contar la cantidad de veces que tuvo que escuchar que era un incompetente por parte de Sherlock. El Detective Inspector había cultivado el don de la paciencia a lo largo de los años y estaba agradecido por ello; honestamente, el menor de los Holmes era exasperante y no comprendía como Watson lo aguantaba de forma tan estoica.

Finalmente pudo volver al Yard entrada la noche. Llovía torrencialmente y claro, él no había llevado paraguas. El despistado Greg de siempre, SIEMPRE olvidando algo. Recogió algunos efectos personales después de llenar otras planillas sobre el caso; ya lo terminaría mañana, cuando pudiera estar descansado. Su jefe le gritó algo a medida que se iba alejando de la oficina, pero él hizo oídos sordos.

Realmente necesitaba volver a casa.

Se subió empapado al coche y prendió la radio. Led Zepelling llenó sus oídos mientras intentaba no hacerle caso al dolor que tenía en la boca del estómago a causa del hambre. Lo último que había ingerido seguramente ya estaba en sus talones, y moría por una hamburguesa completa con patatas fritas. Pero primero debía cambiarse la ropa, o pescaría una gripe.

Al entrar en su casa, fue recibido por sus dos hermosos muchachos, Bunsen y Bob. Los canes saltaron a su alrededor, ladrando a modo de bienvenida. Greg se quitó los zapatos y la empapada chaqueta, dejándolos en el recibidor. Tras acariciar brevemente a ambos perros, se dirigió hacia arriba, saltando de a dos escalones por vez, algo que aún le gustaba hacer y que le hacía sentir que realmente no estaba (tan) viejo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación, tuvo que detenerse de inmediato cuando se percató que había alguien allí.

Mycroft estaba completamente desnudo, arrodillado sobre la cama, masturbándose con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su mano derecha bombeaba su miembro mientras la izquierda le recorría el pecho, pellizcando esporádicamente sus pezones. Bajo él, un enorme dildo de color negro desaparecía en su interior cada vez que él subía y bajaba, impulsado con sus rodillas. Era una imagen poco casual, ya que: a) Mycroft nunca llegaba temprano a casa, y b) Mycroft jamás había accedido a masturbarse para Greg cuando él se lo había pedido en ocasiones anteriores.

Pero claro, Gregory no iba a quejarse. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para observarlo detenidamente, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía inconscientemente a su entrepierna. Ver a su pareja así, tan entregado a su propio placer, lo enloquecía. Comenzó a masajearse intentando conectar con el frenético ritmo que estaba tomando el pelirrojo a medida que parecía acercarse más y más al orgasmo. Mycroft gemía suavemente, con su voz aterciopelada repleta de placer. El nombre de Gregory brotaba de sus labios como una súplica, como un anhelo… hasta que la liberación llegó, con un fuerte grito de éxtasis que llenó la habitación al momento en el cual el líquido perlado se veía expulsado de él con fuerza, manchando su pecosa piel. Mycroft quedó tendido, fláccido y quejoso después de su orgasmo. Su miembro colgaba hacia la derecha, aun goteando. Lestrade no pudo resistir la tentación, y entró sigilosamente al cuarto, acercándose hasta él y lamiendo los rastros de semen sobre el abdomen de Mycroft. Luego se lo metió por completo en la boca, limpiándolo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente, se quitó la ropa con torpeza, ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, que parecía confundido y algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Cuando estuvo desnudo, escupió su mano y la pasó un par de veces por su desatendida erección.

_\- Déjame cambiar lugares con ése dildo, anda…_

Mycroft sonrió y se dio la vuelta, exponiéndose para su pareja.

Definitivamente la noche sería de lo más intensa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado éste mini fic, que sacie sus leves ganas de leer sobre la pareja y que vayan a conocer mis otras historias.  
> La verdad es que hacía mucho que no escribía y me he divertido mucho.  
> Abrazo enorme a todo el mundo.
> 
> Viva el Mystrade ♡


End file.
